The best choice
by Sinq is me
Summary: Dib saves Zim...but can Zim repay the favor? ZaDR R
1. The capture

Dib screamed, as Zim was dragged away.

"HELP! DIB!"

Zim screamed. Dib ran after him, but he was throw back.

"For the sake of you and everyone else, son, this alien must be taken away..."

A man said throwing the crying Irken in the van. "NO HE"S HARMLESS!" Dib screamed chasing the white van.

Zim looked out the window at him, tears in both males eyes. Dib chased after the truck...all the way to the SEN network. Dib grabbed the door to the van, locked. 'Freak!' He cursed. Zim banged on the door, re-peatily.

Dib ran. He ran, for at least an hour and a half. He didn't want to never see ZIm again...but...where Dib was sure he was going...there were no scecond chances for him or the Irken.

Once they arrived at the gates of area 51, Dib was pulled away...and thrown a good 5 feet away.  
They quickly speed in as the gates slammed shut. Dib screamed on his knee's until Membrae showed up in a black limo.

"Son...your pet is go-" He was cut off.

"ZIM IS NOT MY PET DAD!" Dib screamed.

Two security gaurds pushed him in the car.

Dib cried hugging himself as the car pulled away.

"My poor insane son..." Membrane shook his head.

Weeks of test and torture went on, Zim cried. "Please...let me see Dib...Zim loves him..." The men scoffed and continued their bloody, excruacting, un-called for test.

Test after test.  
Needle after needle.

Blood-shed after blood-shed.

Zim couldn't take it...the pain...

"Humans please...kill...me..."

Zim begged. They always laughed.

"For a superior race, ya' cannot handle much pain..." A scientist laughed cruely.

Zim couldn't help the tears that would fall. The pain, the blood.

Over and over... he begged...continuesly.

One day...he finnaly snapped. The Irken lost his sanity...he went nuts...

writing on the walls with his own blood.

Giggleing when he typicaly slept.

Talking to himself in his Irken tougne.

Soon they started drugging him...he went weak...normal...no trace of Zim...just a shell...

Deep down Zim was inside...but...*sigh* that wasn't coming back...ever...

They finnaly started the surgery where they would kill him.

"Prep the room..."

"And the defect"

Men dragged the dying alien to a cold, room. The smell of bleach, and death filled the room.

Zim was thrown ruthlessly onto a table...they all knew he was too weak to need to be strapped down but still...they did just to torture him.

_TBC YES! Cliffhanger...R&R_


	2. The plan

_**Hmmm...got some reviews! Thanks! I present...ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy!~**_

Zim's breath caught in the back of his throat as the medicatio stopped working.

Tears ran down his cheeks...Dark, hushed voices ad the sounds of machines beeping were all ZIm could hear.

Dib threw a book bag on his bed and shoved his clothes inside.

"I hate my dad..." He growled, looking at his closet and drawers.

The only thing not the same was his underwear. Same Netraul face shirt, trench coat, black pants and boots.  
"First...save Zim...next...go to the mall..." He muttered aloud. He stuffed SEN equipment in his bag.

Nothing much but, his headphones and alien tracker. Plus...his alien sleepcuffs... (*Rotflmho*) Dib smirked, then sighed.

Dib slipped the book bag on and walked downstairs.

Gaz was at the mall...scare the chiz out of people and Membrane...welll...where the Zim do you think he is? Dib headed out, sighing sadly.

Zim whimpered as he wsa rolled over and injected with a temparary paralizer.

They rolled him back over. He couldn't feel from his neck down...but hell...they grabbed his jaw,

forceing it open and shoved a long snake like probe down his throat.

Zim's eyes watered and he choked and gagged.

They shoved it all the way until they reached a large mass, they flicked a switch and the camera turned on.

The organ pumped up and down fast. They all 'awwwaaa'd' in amazment.

Zim muttered a plea, but was ignored.

Dib groaned. He had been walking for an hour straight. Sundenly...he remeber something. he touch his backpack and a pannel poped up. Gir appeared. "Hellooooo marrryzz!" "Hey Gir!" Dib smiled. "COme help me save Zim!" "YOUS KNOWS WHERES MASTERS ISS?" "Yes so come g-" In seconds Gir ploped in Dib's arms. "Soooo..master at the puffy eyebally place?" "No...the registered him there...then took him to area 51..." Dib sighed sadly. Gir's eyes glowed red. "Ex-Invader-Zim is still irken, protacalled in the SIR rule book page 3463686 'ANY Irken, defect or not shall not be taken to the unknowing athurites and left for dead...' My duty is to save my master!" Gir saluted, using his jetpacks. He flung Dib on his back and flew off.

_**Me and cliffhangers...well...um...i'll continue if this gets 2 more reviews...~Sinq**_


	3. The breakthrough

_**Sorry...my ass isn't in gear...and... im out of school...so... also they had been in a relationship for a good year and a half...oh...and 'ZIM' is spelled Zim...yeah...everyones not always screaming "ZIIIIIIIIM"! And; Anyone of my wonderful reviewers wanna beta read this :3?**_

Zim bit his lip as the men huddled around him. One held out a sharp looking scalple. Zim gulped. "Help me Dib..."

silent tears fell down his cheeks.

_MEANWHILE..._

Gir's eyes stayed red until they were over the gates of area 51. Dib whimpered as they crashed on the ground. "SAVE MY MASTER!" Gir screamed. Dib followed him quickly, makeing sure not to be caught. They looked for an airduct...luckily they found one. They slipped in easily. Gir crawled until they froze. An earsplitting scream rang through their ears. Zim's scream. Dib kicked the vent down.

"ZIM!" Dib screamed. His heart raced.

Zim looked up. "KID! get him!" A man yelled. Dib pulled a Glok out. He growled. "No..." He dropped down. His mascara covered eyelids half lided. They all backed up. Zim's spooch was cut open. Gir ran over and undid him. Zim's face retorted in full pain. Dib glared as all the dip-sh-t scientist ran.

He quickly ran over to the cuboards, pulling needle and thread out. He started stiching his Irken up. Zim hissed in pain, but still was over-joyed that Dib was there.

"All done, Zim..." Dib smiled lightly.

Zim hugged him tight never wanting to let go...

ever...

_**REVIEW...IM ON MAH COMPUTER...SO I'LL TYPE!/! XD**_

_**SHIZIT! Loli...sorry..my computer is an a$$hole...this is still three... i do not knowm how to delete...But still**_

_**R&R peeps...**_

_**~sinq**_


	4. The diagnosis

_**OMGoooosh...i downloaded an abiword...it works...well...i gained new reviewers...and my laptop works properly! ewe**_ _**Oh...i have a deviantART but i don't know how to post stroies...anyone wanna shead some light?**_

Dib and Zim had moved in together. Dib had began complaining that he hurt...he never had a specific place that he hurt though. And outside their little green home wasn't good earthier..

"Athurities have sent a search warrant out for the twelve year old Dib Membrane. Son of Profeser Membrane. Police say if the boy is seen to contact Athurities IMEDIATLY!" A news reporter said on the TV.

Dib coughed, then whimpered and snuggled into Zim.

"They will not touch Zim's human!" Zim growled. Zim, played with the lock of hair on Dib's head. Dib coughed again cringing. "OwWWY.."

Zim looked over. Worry on his face. "You okay?"

Dib shook his head, 'yes' but coughed violently again. Some odd reason, Dib coughed a bit of blood up.

"DIB! COME ON!" Zim scoped him up bridal style and ran to the lap.

Zim set Dib on the steel table. Dib looked at him, rubbing his throat in pain. Zim threw a lab coat on and began looking threw mixtures.

"Dib...Zim is going to help you...I've contacted my leaders...and they said that Zim and You and Gir may live on the massive.!" Zim smirked, getting a needle ready to take blood from the so very confused boy.

"Um...huh?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Zim will not present his mate to the tallest sick... Zim looked at him. Zim pulled Dib's coat off and tied the band around his arm. He flicked a few time then gently stuck it in his arm. Dib cringed, hating ANY type of pain.

"Shhhh..." He played with Dib's arm, while collecting the blood. Soon he pulled it out and set it down, bandaging him up, then running to go back to what he was doing. Dib followed him. "Dib...go listen to your magical music box..." Zim said quietly. Dib sighed walking upstairs..

Zim looked scared threw the very advanced Microscope at Dib's blood...Cancer...it was threw his blood. Zim held his mouth, ready to scream. It was starting to affect Dib's whole body. Zim bite his lip, hard, ready to burst into tears.

Dib laid on the couch. His body ached. He closed his eyes, snuggling himself. Gir walked in. He hopped on the couch. Dib looked at him, opening his arms. Gir climbed in and nuzzled the boy.

_**Yeah...Dib has cancer...my aunt does...but...i'm not burding you all with my life! This story is going to surrond the boys and their journey until...i'll let you all read. Um...thank you so much my reviewers. I only 'had' three chapters up with twelve reviews...i love you all...so very much! oh and by the way...i changed the description...becuazse...well...it needed it...**_


	5. The truth hurts

Zim walked into the living room. He sat on the couch. Dib smiled weakly at him.

"Hey..."

"Hello, my love." Zim smiled back.

"So...?" Dib asked looking towards the ground.

Zim burst into tears and hugged Dib tight. "Oh Dib!" He cried into the boys shirt. His heart-organ felt like it was breaking.

Dib looked worriedly at his mate.

"ZIM? Tell me!"

"Dib...y-ou...you have... c-cancer..." He cried.

Dib looked at Zim. "What..."

"I'm so sorry...But Dib...i'm gonna get you fixed!" zim said with tears in his ruby eyes.

"How?" Dib had a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Irken doctors. My tallest Purple likes me...so...he'll help."

"OK...but... " Dib trailed...still shocked.

Dib picked Dib up, bridal style. He walked upstairs setting Dib in the voot. "where are we going?" He looked around fascinated.

"Away...but hang tight..." He walked downstairs. "Computer...stock the voot full of snacks!" He smirked. he scoped up the sleeping Gir and walked back up. "Let's fly!"

_My aunt...she passed away...but...oh and thank you...rockstar3m5 for your help! ^^._


	6. The trip to really save a life

_**I'm in a good mood...KISS MY PANTS! :D**_

Zim started up the voot. Gir instantly woke up.

"Where we going?"

"The massive!" Zim smirked at his little bot.

Dib was to intrigued with the ship to listen. Zim took off, the button, levers, touch screams and switches all lit up. Dib gasped.

Zim smiled petting his head. "Once we get to the massive...you won't know WHAT to think!"

"This all is so amazing? Humans are so...not advanced..."

"I know...but you...if you were the leader...i bet you'd make great changes!"

"Thanks...that means a lot from you!" Dib smiled.

Once out of the atmosphere Zim searched for the massive. It was only 2 galaxies away. "Yes!" Zim smiled.

"What?" Dib looked at him.

"They are only 2 galaxies away!"

Dib smiled weakly.

Zim smirked and patted his lap. Dib smiled and climbed on. Zim set the ship to auto-pilot. Zim kissed Dib's cheek. Dib nuzzled him. He kissed his neck. Zim played with Dib's hair. "I'm sleepy..." Dib yawned a little. Zim sighed. "go to sleep, Dib-mate..." He kissed Dib's forehead, still playing with his hair.

Dib slowly drifted to sleep. gir looked at Zim. "Is Mary sick?"

"Yeah Gir...Mary is very sick..."

"Is da' tall people gonna help?"

"We can only hope, my small metal child..." Zim said sighing.

Gir laid at Zim's feet, snuggling close. Zim sighed. He rubbed Dib's arms slightly. The human boy sighed and snored in his sleep. Zim chuckled lightly. He keep his eyes on the space.

After about 4 hours of waiting, watching his only companions sleep; a huge red ship, surrounded by about 250 smaller ships came in sight. Zim smiled excitedly.

_**OMG! I left you all with a cliffhanger... yeash... so...any idea's for cure's? Or...idea's? I really apreciate all my reiviews...i never would have thought my story would get popular...it means a lot that you taket ime from your day to review...i thank you dearly youkind, kind people! Have a great day/night.**_


	7. The helping angel?

_**I gave you stink children a chapter with 377 words...**_

Zim shook Dib's shoulder. The boy woke up.

"Huh?"

Zim pointed to the massive.

Dib smiled. "Wow!"

"Zim know's..." He smirked flying to the Docking bay.

Gir jumped out. A small figure ran in. He had black eyes and a black scar above his eyes. A small crown rested over one antenna.

"Zim! Gir!" The small Irken ran up to them.

"hello, my smallest!" Zim smiled helping Dib out. Dib shrunk away scared.

"Who's that Zim?" The smallest pointed at Dib.

"This, is my mate Dib!" Zim tugged Dib over. "respect..." He whispered in the humans ear.

"Nah...i don't like respect...just...don't step on me" He giggled.

"And Dib is an odd name...hmm...i'm Sinq!"

"Hi..." Dib said sheepishly.

Zim sighed. Since he was a whopping 5'7 he picked the boy up. Yeah...his 'father' told police he was twelve...well...Dib was 15. Big shock Membrane didn't know his kid's age...but He only stood at about 5'4. Zim was flinging him over his shoulder. Dib's rump stuck up in the air. Dib grabbed Zim's PAK as they walked away..

"So, Smallest Sinq...how's your mother and father?"

"Fine...dad is eating away..." Sinq chuckled. Zim smiled. Dib looked around, getting odd, glares and glances from workers.

Soon Zim and Sinq walked upto a room. Two big chairs with a smaller chair in the middle sat on a large platform. Zim grabbed Dib's phone from Dib's back pocket. "Hey!" Dib giggled, then coughed a bit. Zim quickly took a picture.

Sinq looked up. "What's that?"

"Human technology...sooooo not advanced." Zim laughed. A tall shadow crep over. It plucked the phone.

"Yeah...not advanced..." It was purple.

Zim put Dib down. Dib shrunk behind him.

"Is this Dib?" Purple chuckled.

"Yes...he's sheepish..."

"I can tell"Purple nodded. Dib looked up, his eyes widening. Purple stood at about 7'9. Dib's heart raced.

"So...what can me and rd do for you, you awful little invader?" Purple laughed more, picking Sinq up.

"Well, Sir...Dib-" Zim pulled the human from behind him and continued. "Has a deadly earth diesis called Cancer..."

"You sent us a presentation about it..." Purple looked at him.

"Yes...it's spread through..." Zim stopped and looked at Dib, noticing the boy starting to cry. He began to get chocked up.

"His whole body...Sir...can you please help him...us?"

_**R&R...**_


	8. Tekura

Purple looked Zim dead in his marron eyes.

"yes...I will help the human..."  
OH! THANK YOU! MY TALLEST THANK YOU!" Zim got on his knee's.

Dib had gotten a little dizzy, so he wasn't really...alert.

Sinq kneed Zim. "Get up dude...i'd make him anyways..."

Zim stood shakily. "s-sorry..."

Sinq sighed. Purple hovered off after red.  
"We will preform test first..." Sinq informed.  
Zim picked Dib up. "Come human..." Dib shook lightly in Zim's arms.

Sinq lead them to a room.  
"Set Dib on the table..." Sinq turned his hover belt on and watched as a tall male looked at Zim.

"Hello Zim..." He nodded.

"OH! Tekura! Hello!" Zim smiled.

"This is your mate, huh?" Tekura asked.

Zim nodded. "I forgot you were a med-drone, Tekura!..." Zim nodded to himself.  
"Yes...i'm very skilled i might add!" Tekura smirked.

Zim nodded. Dib looked fearfully around.

Zim frowned.

"Dib-mate...don't be sad...please?"  
He only got a whimper from Dib.

Zim leaned down and kissed Dib's forehead.

Tek snapped gloves on.

Tek grabbed a few needles so he could draw Dib's blood. He took off Dib's coat and tied the band around his arm. He gently slid the needle in and blood filled the weird alien device.  
Once done Tek walked over and stuck the device in a bigger device. Irken words showed up quickly across the screen.

_**I'm at my grandpa's right now...um...i'm going to start updating every 5 reviews...yeappy...so...REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! **_


	9. What?

_**I couldn't wait to type this...but next time...5. Or no new chapter. BTW: My abi word is acting weird...will someone **_**beta **_**read for mw?**_

Tek looked back at Zim.

"Stomach...cancer..." He read more.

Zimsat next to Dib and played with his hair.

"Dib has been carrying it for a good...2 years...it seem's to run in your family's blood?"

"Yes...my dad's dad died feom it..."

"I see..." Tek ran his claw up and down the scar on his face.

Sinq had run off to go play.

He was i the transmission room, Red and Purple were walking towards the Med bay for Zim and Dib.

Sinq sat in Red's big tallest chair. He sipped an Irken soda.

A blury image popped up. It was a female Irken with bright purple eyes.

"Tak?" Sinq asked. The saoda fell to the floor and gaurds hurried to clean it.

The female nodded.

"My mission goes well, My smallest." She bowed on her knee a bit.

He nodded."How many Feak's have you killed?"

"About half the population Sir!" She smiled her zipper grin.

A gaurd walked to Sinq. "Your mother and father want you, Sir. Something about calmig Zim..." She said her green eyes looking at her feet.

"Zim?" Tak asked.

"Yes. He brought the Dibg-human here for treatment of...cancer..."

"nasty Earth illness...okay...thank you sir."

"I'llbe sure to tell mum and dad..."

Tak saluted and cut the transmission.

Sinq walked to the med bay. Wait, wait wait...

Sinq **HOVERED **to the med bay.

_**Anybody have any femake smeet OC's. I kinda want to have a friend for Sinq. And A-z and Zil are still in the academy...R&R please**_

_**Edit: Opps...i accidently deleted this...um...yeah...**_


	10. Ugg

_**Due to lack of motovation and thought...I must put;**_

_**The best choice...**_

**and**

_**The story of us and our new life...**_

_**On hold...i'm sorry. If anybody would like to 'adopt' One...PM me...Sorry.**_

_**~A**_lmighty **S**mallest **S**inq


	11. TBC update

Hello.

This is the author of the best choice. Sinq, I will be continuing it, and if any of my fans or reviewers happen to be on DeviantART please tell me.

You can find me at _Flammingcupcakes1234_

I WILL be continuing TBC, hopefully the next chapter shall be up by Next Thursday.

Thank you, Sinq, Flammingcupcakes


End file.
